Forum:2011 European windstorm season
This is the forum page for discussing the 2011 European Windstorm season. *Naming lists *Todays pressure map December 13R.BOB 92R.INVEST Area of low pressure north-northwest of Scotland with hurricane-force winds. ''13R. '' 16:40, November 30, 2011 (UTC) A tornado was also reported in England from this system. ''13R. '' 16:49, November 30, 2011 (UTC) That's really rare!Cyclone10 20:51, November 30, 2011 (UTC) Actually.. two tornadoes. Both T0's. ''13R. '' 20:52, November 30, 2011 (UTC) Not bad for a windstorm.Cyclone10 00:40, December 1, 2011 (UTC) Squall lines being produced by 92R, potential for some more tornadoes. ''13R. '' 02:34, December 1, 2011 (UTC) Category 4 Windstorm Bob Now named and already at Category 4. ''13R. '' 12:49, December 1, 2011 (UTC) Its formation date might have been earlier.Cyclone10 20:50, December 1, 2011 (UTC) What are you thinking? ''13R. '' 20:59, December 1, 2011 (UTC) So when do you think it formed? All formation dates are 1200 UTC (the time named by FU-Berlin) ''13R. '' 21:23, December 1, 2011 (UTC) November 30 as a category 2-3 windstorm.Cyclone10 01:35, December 2, 2011 (UTC) But still, it was only an invest. ''13R. '' 12:43, December 2, 2011 (UTC) Category 5 Windstorm Bob Now the seasons nineth category 5. ''13R. '' 12:43, December 2, 2011 (UTC) Category 4 Windstorm Bob Back down to a 4, so close to becoming a 5 again. ''13R. '' 10:39, December 3, 2011 (UTC) Category 5 Windstorm Bob (2nd time) Now back to a C5. ''13R. '' 17:23, December 3, 2011 (UTC) That's nice.Cyclone10 18:00, December 3, 2011 (UTC) It is about to hit Norway. How is that nice? ''13R. '' 18:13, December 3, 2011 (UTC) I meant the strenghening part was nice, but I didn't say hitting Norway was nice.Cyclone10 00:15, December 4, 2011 (UTC) Well it will dissipate completely just off the coast of Norway. ''13R. '' 00:19, December 4, 2011 (UTC) Category 4 Windstorm Bob (2nd time) Back down to a Cat 4. ''13R. '' 12:43, December 5, 2011 (UTC) Category 3 Windstorm Bob Down to a 3. Cyclone10 Talk Hurricane 21:13,12/7/2011 14R.CHRISTOPH Category 1 Windstorm Christoph Just been named. Only at 1015 mb, due to pass through the English Channel tomorrow. ''13R. '' 11:15, December 3, 2011 (UTC) It has made landfall in Wales, and is now in the English Channel. ''13R. '' 11:46, December 4, 2011 (UTC) Subtropical Storm Christoph Now a Mediterranean subtropical cyclone. ''13R. '' 12:07, December 4, 2011 (UTC) Category 2 Windstorm Christoph Now extratropical and at C2 status. ''13R. '' 21:55, December 4, 2011 (UTC) Category 1 Windstorm Christoph Should be out of here soon. Cyclone10 Talk Hurricane 21:11,12/7/2011 15R.DANILO Category 3 Windstorm Danilo New storm, category 3, love the name. ''13R. '' 11:46, December 4, 2011 (UTC) It's so hard to see a storm that is not frontal.Cyclone10 16:48, December 4, 2011 (UTC) It is frontal. ''13R. '' 16:49, December 4, 2011 (UTC) Category 2 Windstorm Danilo Now down to a 2. ''13R. '' 16:49, December 4, 2011 (UTC) Danilo producing heavy snow in the UK. Snow warnings in effect for Orkney and Shetland, Highlands, Grampian, Strathclyde, Central, Tayside and Fife, SW Scotland, Lothian Borders, Northwest England, Northeast England and Yorkshire and Humber. Ice warnings in effect for Northern Ireland. ''13R. '' 21:38, December 4, 2011 (UTC) Category 3 Windstorm Danilo (2nd Time) Back to a 3. Cyclone10 Talk Hurricane 21:09,12/7/2011 16R.EKKEHARD Category 1 Windstorm Ekkehard Now four storms active. ''13R. '' 09:38, December 6, 2011 (UTC) Category 3 Windstorm Ekkehard Not suprised. Cyclone10 Talk Hurricane 21:08,12/7/2011 17R.FRIEDHELM Category 1 Windstorm Friedhelm 5 storms active. Cyclone10 Talk Hurricane 21:06,12/7/2011 :Which makes a record. Anyway, this storm is due to rapidly strengthen into a CATEGORY 5 WINDSTORM by tomorrow. This is due to make landfall in northern Scotland as a C5 with gusts up to 100mph. The Met Office have issued a rare RED warning for the storm. ''13R. '' 22:32, December 7, 2011 (UTC) ::That's about the same speed of the storm in Alaska earlier this year. Cyclone10 Talk Hurricane 00:02,12/8/2011 Post-season changes In post-season analysis, we have found that Windstorm Nils was a tropical cyclone for a short period in late-October 2011. We have also found that Windstorm Lukas in early-February was a Category 5 windstorm with a central pressure of 955 mb. ''01F. '' 14:10, November 28, 2011 (UTC) The analysis has also found that Gunther in early-April was a Category 4 windstorm, and lasted two days longer than it was operationally. ''01F. '' 01:45, November 29, 2011 (UTC) Re-analysis data has recently found that Ex-Hurricane MARIA is the longest-lasting European windstorm, lasting from September 17 to September 30. ''13R. '' 12:41, November 30, 2011 (UTC) Unnamed 03R has been upgraded to a European windstorm, this makes a record high of EIGHT category 5s this year. ''13R. '' 22:13, November 30, 2011 (UTC) 8 Category 5's? Now that's amazing! Andrew444TalkBlog 01:48, December 6, 2011 (UTC) But it's easier than C5 hurricanes. Cyclone10 Talk Hurricane 02:10,12/6/2011 Category:Forums